Palacio Mental
by Shennya
Summary: Después de que toda la soledad y tristeza que John había acumulado los dos años que Sherlock había estado ausente y después de que todos esos sentimientos se transformaran en ira la primera vez que lo vio caminar hacia él y decirle que todo había sido ideado por él, John supo que ni el tiempo podría borrar a Sherlock de su vida.


**Palacio Mental**

Después de que toda la soledad y tristeza que John había acumulado los dos años que Sherlock había estado ausente y después de que todos esos sentimientos se transformaran en ira la primera vez que lo vio caminar hacia él y decirle que todo había sido ideado por él, John supo que ni el tiempo podría borrar a Sherlock de su vida.

Habían pasado dos años, dos años en los que él había creído lograr empezar una nueva vida sin Sherlock, una vida feliz... Sin embargo, el detective no tuvo más que presentarse nuevamente en la puerta de su casa para que todos los sentimientos que él creía que había logrado superar emergieran de nuevo dentro de su pecho. Sentimientos que nunca se había atrevido a confesarle a su amigo y que probablemente nunca los confesaría, menos ahora que se habían hecho más fuerte.

Porque... ¿De qué serviría una confesión? Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo hombre frío y racional de siempre. El mismo detective consultor que detestaba las emociones y sentimientos y los consideraba una desventaja. ¿Amor? No, Sherlock consideraba esa palabra como un grave error que nunca iba a cometer. Pero él, John Watson, un médico militar que estaba demasiado dominado por sus emociones tan humanas y que no era una máquina insensible como su mejor amigo, él sí había caído en ese error que era inevitable para la humanidad. Amaba a Sherlock y su ausencia y retorno sólo habían servido para reafirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Así que John se limitaba a guardar silencio y a tratar de controlar esos sentimientos que a veces lo hacían desear acariciar el cabello de Sherlock o querer darle un beso en las mañanas, cuando lo veía salir de su habitación. No, él tenía que controlarse, a pesar de que sus manos ansiaban por tocar a ese detective tan inteligente, que veía a través de todo, pero que podía ser tan ciego en algunas cosas demasiado evidentes...

Pero John recordó, una vez que vio que Sherlock se sentaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos para encerrarse en su _Palacio Mental,_ que tal vez si tendría una oportunidad de acercarse más a él. John decidió tomar ventaja de esos momentos en los que Sherlock se desconectaba del mundo y que sólo prestaba atención a las cosas que se encontraban dentro de su cabeza. John descubrió que en esos momentos podía acercarse a Sherlock y podía tocarlo... sin que él diera la más mínima señal de haberse dado cuenta de nada.

John conocía tanto a Sherlock, que ya conocía las señales que le indicaban que el detective estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, lo cual le daba el tiempo suficiente como para alejarse de él y fingir que estaba haciendo otras cosas...

Las primeras veces John se limitó a sentarse junto a él en el sillón, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo se atrevió a tocarlo: sus dedos acariciaban su cabello y a veces recorrían sus pómulos lentamente. John comenzó a apreciar mucho aquellos momentos, porque eran los únicos en los que podía ver a Sherlock fijamente y los únicos en los que podía acercarse a respirar el aroma de su cuello o abrazarlo suavemente.

-Te extrañé mucho, Sherlock -se atrevió a murmurar un día, sabiendo que él estaba tan concentrado en su propio mundo que no podría escucharlo.

Lentamente inclinó su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro, esperando que su amigo no se diera cuenta. De los ojos de John comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar cuando lo volvió a ver.

-No me dejes otra vez, porque no podré soportarlo -dijo suavemente-. Te amo, Sherlock.

Esa confesión había sido una de las más difíciles de hacer, a pesar de que Sherlock no podía escucharlo. Así que intentó alejarse de él, trató de darle su espacio y no acercarse mientras se encontrara en ese "trance". Sin embargo, era demasiado tentador estar cerca de él, así que un día John decidió distraerse y salió a comprar los víveres.

Pero, cuando regreso, sucedió algo bastante extraño.

Abrió la puerta y, al escucharlo entrar, Sherlock se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia él, parecía preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto, es evidente, eso era lo que me hacía falta! -exclamó, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de John, provocando que tirara todas las bolsas con comida-. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder...

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada, Sherlock.

-Por supuesto que no entiendes, nunca lo haces.

John frunció el ceño y trató de levantar todo lo que había tirado, pero Sherlock no se lo permitió.

-¡No hay tiempo para trivialidades, John! ¡Necesito resolver un caso!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? -preguntó, desesperado, mientras Sherlock se sentaba en el sillón.

El detective resopló, exasperado.

-Hace unos momentos intenté entrar a mi _Palacio Mental_ y no pude... concentrarme -dijo lentamente, como si le costara trabajo admitirlo.

John lo observó con confusión y sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que él no hubiera podido concentrarse? Él, entre todas las personas...

-Y descubrí que me hacía falta algo -añadió, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Tú -respondió él, tranquilamente-. Te habías ido. Y, al parecer, ahora no puedo concentrarme adecuadamente si no estás cerca. Estas últimas veces, que te has acercado a mí mientras yo estoy organizando y conectando piezas de mi memoria...

-¿Te diste cuenta? -lo interrumpió John, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

-¡Por supuesto! Todo mi cuerpo es consciente de tu cercanía...

Pero John ya no escuchaba, se sentía tan mal que se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -preguntó antes de sentir que Sherlock tiraba de él y lo obligaba a sentarse en el sillón.

-Porque sabía que si te lo decía ibas a dejar de hacerlo... -respondió-. Vamos, John, que no tengo todo el día... necesito entrar a mi _Palacio Mental_ en este momento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Lo que siempre haces; que me toques, que te acerques a mí para que yo pueda concentrarme.

Pero John se había sentado lejos de él, ahora que sabía que Sherlock era consciente de todo lo que había hecho y quizás hasta de lo que le había dicho, no se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo. Se sentía terriblemente expuesto.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a John. Al ver que él seguía sin moverse, se acostó, recargando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Mucho mejor -dijo, sonriendo. Entonces, ante el creciente asombro de John, lo tomó de la camisa y lo hizo inclinarse sobre él... Le dio un rápido beso en los labios-. Ahora sí puedo concentrarme...

Entonces Sherlock juntó las manos y le lanzó una última mirada a John.

-Me hiciste necesitarte -le dijo y John no supo si era una acusación o un simple comentario-. Esto se va a convertir en una terrible desventaja para ambos -añadió, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y después de que John superara el asombro y la confusión, se inclinó para besar la frente de su hermoso detective y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Sí, una terrible desventaja -dijo, sonriendo.


End file.
